Dimensionometer
The DimensionometerEgon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Egon on the Rampage" (1987) (DVD ts. 5:06-5:09). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "That's why Dr. Stantz and I have developed the Dimensionometer." is an experimental piece of equipment designed as an alternative to the Containment Unit. History Primary Canon The Real Ghostbusters In the long term, storing captured entities in on-site containment vessels in the basement of the Firehouse would be both expensive and hazardous. Egon Spengler and Ray Stantz developed the Dimensionometer as a method to banish spirits to other dimensions permanently.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Egon on the Rampage" (1987) (DVD ts. 5:10-5:13). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "If it works, it'll banish spirits to another dimension permanently." A test subject was sent through and the Dimensionometer proved a success. However, a 20/40/60 news crew was present. Ever skeptical, Sandy Van Sanders caused an overload. In the chaos, Egon's soul was sucked into the Netherworld and a Possessor Demon stole Egon's body. After Winston Zeddemore and Peter Venkman hosed down the Dimensionometer with fire extinguishers, Peter went in to rescue Egon's soul while Janine held the fort. Ultimately Egon was returned to normal and the demon was sent back. The Dimensionometer wasn't too lucky and appeared to be scrapped. Secondary Canon Ghostbusters: The Board Game During a paranormal incursion incited by Idulnas, the Ecto-1 was outfitted with a Dimensionometer to banish captured spirits directly to the Spirit World.Narrator (2015). Cryptozoic Entertainment- "Ghostbusters: The Board Game" (2015) (Manual p.17). Narrator says: "The Ecto-1 contains a portable Dimensionometer, which allows Ghostbusters to send Trapped Ghosts back to the Spirit World." Trivia *On page seven of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3, the Dimensionometer's see through canister makes a non-canon cameo near the pack parts. *On page 17 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5, parts of the Dimensionometer makes a non-canon cameo - miniature portal in the first panel and other device in front of Roger Baugh. *On page six of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #17, the Dimensionometer make a non-canon cameo behind Kylie Griffin. *On page one of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #19, the Dimensionometer makes a non-canon cameo in the R&D lab. *On page one of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #4, the Dimensionometer makes a non-canon cameo in the R&D laboratory behind Kylie. *On page 10, panel 2, of Ghostbusters Annual 2015, the Dimensionometer makes a non-canon cameo behind Ray. *On page 20 of Ghostbusters International #9, on the far right is the Dimensionometer makes a non-canon cameo *On page 20 of Ghostbusters International #11, in panel 4, the Dimensionometer makes another non-canon cameo in the lab. *On page 6 of Ghostbusters 101 #4, in panel 5, left of Abby Yates is the Dimensionometer. *On page 4 of Ghostbusters 101 #5, panel 2, left of Abby is the Dimensionometer. *On page 3 of 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters, to Ray's left, the Dimensionometer a non-canon cameo in its usual place. Appearances Primary Canon The Real Ghostbusters *"Egon on the Rampage" Secondary Canon Cryptozoic Entertainment *Ghostbusters: The Board Game References Gallery Collages DimensionometerinEgonontheRampageepisodeCollage.png Primary Canon Dimensionometer02.jpg|Overall shot of machine Dimensionometer03.jpg|Control Panel Dimensionometer04.jpg|Open Portal Dimensionometer05.jpg|Out of commission Secondary Canon DimensionometerIDW2-3.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3 DimensionometerIDWV2Issue5.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 DimensionometerIDWV2Issue5-2.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Volume 2 Issue #5 DimensionometerIDWV2Issue17.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #17 TobinsSpiritGuideCannedGhostDimensionometerIDWV2Issue12.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Volume 2 Issue #17 GhostTether2016ECUIDWVol3Issue9.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters International #9 Category:Equipment Category:RGB Equipment Category:GB:TBG Equipment